This section provides background information relating to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
A conventional method for generating input redundancy, relates in general to two power supplies. The two power supplies run in parallel and the current is shared at the output port. In general, the conventional method uses different input power supplies, and even uses a battery backup power supply, such as an uninterruptible power supply (UPS). The use of two power supplies takes up more space, and thereby results in increased cost.